


Be There

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Shownu had been missing something. Something he should have realized





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bad mood, dark place, whatever you want to call it right now. SO I wrote this to feel better. The idea was born a few days ago when I was talking to CrazyJ again. Cause she's an angel.

It was the little things, the things that he often overlooked that Shownu noticed when it felt like everything was spinning out of control. Too much work, too little sleep, and not enough food to fill his hunger. Because his hunger wasn’t for food, not really. It was for something that felt unobtainable and just out of reach no matter how hard he, they strived for it. And it was in those moments he found himself lost looking to Kihyun, a steady force in the background. It didn’t matter what was going on, who was losing it this week, or who was breaking down. Kihyun was there. 

Even when it was Shownu himself that needed that support, Kihyun was there. A warmth that just existed for any of them, all of them when they needed it. A warmth that differed from the cuddling that Jooheon promised or the wise words of Changkyun. A warmth different still than the company and understanding Hyungwon would give him if he so much as looked at him. Even Wonho couldn’t quite match it with the warmth he exuded and while Minhyuk came close it just wasn’t the same. There was something about it that resided in the little things. 

The little things that Shonwu often forgot outside of the moments he needed them. Because they just existed in the background. There and ever present just like the way Kihyun looked out for him. Be it the subtle reminders that he should eat soon, get some more rest, and not take on a schedule he couldn’t fit in. Or the little things he did around the dorm that kept it livable without the rest of them even noticing. So accustomed to him taking up the task that they often forgot it needed doing. 

Now was such a time as Shownu watched the shorter, younger, and much stricter male waltz around the living room. A broom in one hand and a misplaced plate in the other. With how little time they’d actually spent at the dorm recently between recordings, shows, and just going to and from the airport he wasn’t sure how Kihyun could do it. Of course he’d seen him take a nap whenever there was an ounce of free time, but that wasn’t at the dorm. That was at the offices, behind curtains, and never when Kihyun could truly rest. 

Realizing that Shownu felt something in his chest constrict, seeing the fine lines at the corners of Kihyun’s mouth. From his worrying he was sure. There was a lot to worry about. Shownu knew he was part of those worries himself. The time was coming, and it wasn’t getting any farther away just because Monbebe were wishing for it. Just because he was wishing for it. And as he sat there watching Kihyun work too hard he realized it was the little things he would miss. The reminders, the cleaning, that warmth he could just fall into without asking. All of it. 

He wondered how it had taken him so long, so close to losing it, for him to understand that he would truly miss Kihyun for Kihyun. And not just as another of member of Monsta X. How it had taken him so long to realize that the squeezing in his chest wasn’t just a memory he was storing away. That it meant something. And as he pulled Kihyun aside, making him put down the broom and leave another plate, he decided that Kihyun needed to know how much he appreciated the little things. 

Kihyun didn’t quite appreciate his appreciation for a second, taken off guard and floundering. But Shownu knew he wasn’t wrong, maybe a little slow and bearish in his understanding, but he knew. Kihyun felt it too. That Kihyun did those little things because he felt the same way Shownu realized, just a few seconds ago, that he did. And while the kiss was chaste and too much blushing followed for their age group, Kihyun didn’t pick up the broom again. Instead he settled into Shownu’s side, where he belonged. Just like all the little things said he should be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me some love I could use it.


End file.
